Twisted Truths
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: Deceit and Deception. Confusion. Broken. Hope. Death. Darkness. End. These are the seven events that forge the tale of Twisted Truths... (collaboration with Shadow7104)
1. Prophecy

Twisted Truths

**MTUL: Heyo! I got a brand new story for all you pretty's. And guess what! This is a collab with Shadow7104! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything besides the story that is. All the characters belong to Sega.**

* * *

**(Listen to Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2/Solaris Phase 2/Perfect Dark Gaia ~Remastered Remix~ by ArcanaAaron on Youtube for full enjoyment)**

_The ancient echidnas foretold that a series of events would unfold. The first event is _Deceit and Deception. _This would be the beginning of this string of disasters. They said that an evil man would get his hands on secrets that should have never been found. He would use these to corrupt the innocent and pure. He would twist the truth and feed them lies. The second event is _Confusion._ A hero would sense a dark presence yet no one else could. This presence would continue to linger and manipulate the hero till the last event. The hero would have no where to go; the darkness would always be there. The hero would begin to lose hope. The next and third event is _Broken._ The presence would continue to manipulate the hero; desperately trying to get out of its prison. As some of the darkness leaks it would change the hero, slowly, but surely. The hero's mind would begin to slowly deteriorate. All that would happen around the hero would take its toll on him. Event number four is _Hope._ A new hero approaches to stop the evil man. The new hero would succeed, but not without a price. The evil man would tell the new hero the secrets he stole. Now the new hero bears the secrets and must save the new hero from himself. The fifth event is _Death._ In the midst of confusion and manipulation the hero would kill two of his friends. Shocked at what he did the hero would loose hold of himself and the darkness would gain almost full control. The sixth event is _Darkness._ The new hero would find the broken hero. The two would commence in a battle; the hero fighting to be left alone and the new hero fighting for he only wants to help. As a last resort the new hero says what he knows. Something inside the hero would snap as the darkness takes over. The hero would finally succumb to darkness. He is forever transformed and almost all hope is lost upon him. _

_The last event is _End. _I cannot tell what they told me, but I can say that these events are going to happen sooner than thought. It all will transpire before your eyes, yet you won't know. It is hidden by a powerful façade that only the strong and pure can get through. These events have a secret meaning behind them, do you know what it is?_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**MTUL: Ta-Da! How'd y'all like it? I thought it was pretty good myself, but I wanna hear what you guys think! Please review! Also sorry its short, but I cant spoil too much of what we have in store and prophecy's are usually short! **

_Cool fact of the day: The word oxymoron is an oxymoron itself because it is derived from two Greek words: _oxus _meaning sharp and _moros_ meaning dull!_


	2. It All Begins Here

Twisted Truths

**Shadow7104: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 1 of Twisted Truths. Hope you all enjoy!**

**We don't own anything except the story idea and our minds!**

* * *

"Get back here you pesky hedgehog!" the evil scientist, Doctor Eggman, yells as he chases after two hedgehogs, one struggling to keep up with the other.

"Come on, Ames! He's catching up and I don't want him to get you again!" the world-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog says as his self-observed girlfriend Amy Rose is trying to keep up with the blue hedgehog.

"I'm trying, Sonic, but it's hard to keep up!" she complained,

"Oh, for the love of-" In a flash, the pink hedgehog was in the blue hedgehog's arms as he began to run even faster. As he was running, his communicator started beeping. He quickly pushed the button and yelled, "Tails, where are you?! I need you to get Amy, because this robot is getting on my nerves."

The communicator crackled with static then a young voice rang through the com link. "I have sights on you two now. I'll be able two swoops down for a sec, five at the most. Knuckles is on the wing, pass her to him."

"Gotcha." As he said, an airplane swooped down beside the two hedgehogs. Flying the plane was none other than Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna on the wing holding his arms out for the pink hedgehog. Sonic picked up a little speed then jumped high enough to land on the wing, pass her to Knuckles, and jump off the wing with a Homing Attack hitting the robot straight in the chest. The robot stumbled a bit, trying to regain its balance, giving enough time for the blue hedgehog coming back around with a Homing Attack that went through the robot making him fall. Sonic smiled as he walked over to the fallen robot. When he was beside the robot, a green beam shot from the eyes of the robot and went up and down the blue hedgehog. When it finished, it said in a broken robotic voice, "Transmitting scans of Sonic the Hedgehog..." With the last word, the robot powered down, leaving a confused hedgehog. Sonic's confusion turned to anger when he heard an all-to-familiar laugh.

"Ho, ho, ho! I think I got what I can for. See you next time, _rodent._" Eggman's voice rang through the air as the sound of his Eggmobile leaving. Sonic growled as he yelled, "Well, I'll count on it and you won't be leaving that easy next time."

The sound of Tails' plane was heard again in Sonic's ears as he smirked. He turned and dashed towards a nearby forest as Tails' plane flew over the trees as everyone headed back towards the workshop.

"Oohh, Sonic!" Amy's voice rang in the hedgehog's ear, awakening him from a nap he was having. Over him, was (of course) Amy Rose. "What's up, Amy?"

"Oh, nothing, but Tails' said he wanted to see you. Something about that scan that robot made of you."

When she finished, Sonic's eyes widened and he was on his feet and gone in the blink of an eye. _What is Eggman looking for anyways? A weak spot? Or something else?_ He was so lost in thought; he didn't even realize that he arrived at Tails' Workshop or that Shadow the Hedgehog was standing in the doorway.

"Faker? What are you doing here?" he said when he realized that he was there.

The black hedgehog grunted, and said roughly, "Fox-boy called me here. He said something about the ARK and Eggman. It made me curious."

Sonic smiled. "Well, then. I guess we should figure out what's happening then, shouldn't we?"

Shadow nodded, and went inside, Sonic followed him shortly after.

* * *

**Shadow7104: Review please! I know it seems short but like Moon said, don't want to give too much away. And thank you so much for reading this!**


End file.
